yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Jaws
is a Rank A, Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Indiana Jaws is a humanoid shark Yo-kai wearing a white shirt with brown pants and a belt as well as a red scarf and a cowboy hat. He has a scar on his left eye and wields a Yo-kai Magnum. According to the anime, both Indiana Jaws and his sister Cindy used to be regular sharks, living in the ocean. One day, their parents were captured by humans, leaving Indiana Jaws to take care of Cindy alone. At some later point, they both became Yo-kai. Often, Indiana Jaws attacks with his blaster. Despite being a novice adventurer, his knowledge sometimes holds true, such as correctly suspecting the treasure in El Dorago's ruin to be rigged with traps. He dislikes freshwater, noting that he came from a saltwater school. He tends to suspect ruins are trapped filled( and keeps activating them.) Relationships Cindy Jaws Cindy Jaws is Indiana Jaws's sister who was transformed from a shark Yo-kai into a human. After Are Bachino’s defeat, Cindy Jaws was transformed back into her Yo-kai form, and the siblings were reunited. Shovulcan Shovulcan is one of Indiana Jaws's close friends. They watch adventure films together and "Air Adventure" which is when they imagine going on actual adventures. However, he disapproves of his behaviour toward a sexy Cindy. Jibanyan T Jibanyan T is one of Indiana Jaws's close friends. Despite this, in the anime, Jibanyan T is often to shown to be exhausted by Indiana's long explanations and tendency to fall into traps. Komasan T Komasan T is one of Indiana Jaws's close friends. Komasan T appears to idolize Indiana Jaws, often showing to be impressed by Indiana Jaws's "knowledge" of adventuring. Zomboy Zomboy and Indiana Jaws seem to be friends. They both have a mutual understanding for each other's problems as, opposite to Indiana Jaws with his sister, Zomboy seeks to find Yoderusen to become human again. Both of them also have a running gag of easily falling into traps. In the games, they are also shown to bond a little over their care for Nyanses II and Cindy respectively. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Indiana Jaws is an archaeologist, and a so-called "Air Adventurer" as a hobby, meaning that, similar to playing air guitar, he pretends to go on adventures but does not actually go on real adventures. But after an event that turns his sister into a human, he finally goes on an actual real adventure, to seek out the eight Hidden Treasure Yo-kai with Jibanyan T, Komasan T, and Shovulcan acting as his handy helpers. Yo-kai Watch 3 Indiana Jaws is befriended through a sidequest after beating the game, the sidequest is started when talking to Buck in front of Adam's House, after clearing the sidequest you can battle him in the basement once a day. (Due to a glitch that stops from interacting with him on unfortunately.) Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist Etymology Indy Jaws name is derived from both the fictional archaeologist Indiana Jones, and Jaws. Origin As his name implies, Indiana Jaws is based on Indiana Jones. Quotes Receiving Food (favourite) Adventuresome! Receiving Food (average) I'll grab that! Receiving food (disliked) What's this?! Loafing Hanging up my whip... Befriended What incredible strength...you must join me on my next great expedition! Traded What's this?! A whole new land of boundless mystery and opportunity! Recurring catchphrase: "Wait! Do you want to die?" In other languages Rank A Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Fish Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai